


Ramsay in Wonderland

by Leslielili28



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dark Character, Darkness, Destruction, Eyes, F/M, Ice, M/M, Madness, Mindfuck, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Ocean, Other, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Snow and Ice, Snow-white and Rose-red Elements, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielili28/pseuds/Leslielili28
Summary: Ramsay discovers a anothers world..A world strange magical and mostly perfect for him.....Wonderland.His own Wonderland.





	1. His mind

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S IT !!! Here is it !!! since the time ( 2016 ) i have planned to write this f***** story here it is !!!! and i really love you will love this chapter.So i have things to say :  
> 1\. I don't know how i'm gonna unfold this story.Or finish it and in the same time this is a good thing..I love surprise too.  
> 2\. Well..I have to leave surely next week for heathly problems :( and i don't know when i'll come back so please enjoy this firt chapter i swear i will come back and keep to write " ramsay in wonderland " it's just that life can be a real bitch sorry but that's true .
> 
> the ost of the chapter : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NQzmGYWk6w : Ramsay in Wonderland  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOk8WdZOjQI : Father and son

 

_Ramsay are you here to save us or to kill us ?_

_Surrender Ramsay,Crystal tears or fresh blood will you make drop..._

_What will be your side , warrior ?_

_You'll discovers a enchanted world and will guide you to your destiny.._

_Or it will be just a new game to you,if it is your will..._

_Oh Ramsay,Mercy Ramsay..._

  
" Where is my son ? " Ask Roose Bolton quietly.But deep inside of him,he felt into a fift of rage.

His mens and Walda is all around him,totally confused and one of the guard answer :

" In his chamber,doing something really private ..This is what he said..my Lord." he swallow.The others look at him like his death will comme very soon and Walda stay quiet,her head down.If there is death right here in this room it won't be from Lord Roose Bolton.But from Ramsay .

Roose keep to talk peacefully,his blue eyes are lost :" My son's future wife will be here soon..And she is not a piece of meat like he treat the others womans.She is Sansa Stark....Stark. A Woman Stark will come in our family.To join these two houses.Even if there is not many left at the Starks...It must succes..And him..He is still in his world.I know what he's doing."

He close his eyes .He can be proud of his son as he can be so disgusted.His own flesh and blood.

In the big room,only the fireplace is heard and the admosphere is very cold.

" Tomorrow we have this war against the Baratheon.We must be sure to win.My son can be the beast and the brain...And now.." He try to control his anger and order to one of his man :

" Bring him back here to me "

He turn then to Walda who smile sadly to him.

"Everything will be fine Roose..."

He look at her directly to her eyes and say simply to her :

" I need to be alone with him.Go to rest Walda."

Everyone leaves.Roose sit down at his table staring the only lightled candle.

The guard goes to the chamber with a slow thread,trembling wih fear."these blue ice eyes" he is close to the door and hear what's going on inside.He stay petrified.This guard know.You think about Ramsay,you imagine Ramsay's cold gaze..You hear his sharping voice..And you feel chilling death.

In Ramsay's chamber,he sleep ferocely with Myranda.She feel sometime pure pleasure but he hurt her so much that her head is spinning.They are not alone.Reek is here ,seated on a chair,forced to watch them.While biting Myranda until she bleeds,claw her fine skin until she can be ripped and give her violent blow inside her body,he look at Reek,with his hypnotizing eyes and that smile he only gave to him.A indescribable smile.Until now,Reek was shaking when his master reading beyond his poor soul with this eyes.But now he also read something inside his master's...Ramsay's mind.But for one seconde,there is like a deconnecion and Reek watch Myranda.The piece of meat from this moment..Ramsay is immediately annoyed :

" No R _ee **k**_ .There is only me here. _Look. at. me_." This voice....This voice...

This is what Reek do...He look at him,but his real tourment it his mind.This is what it make him more hunted that his master's monstrosity.There is something behind...Deep inside his maste..Ramsay's mind.

Someone knock on the door and Myranda laugh under the pain and fatigue.Ramsay sigh and finish to give a least blow inside her.He watch her and order her softly holding fermly her hair :

" You go back to your father and keep in your mind everything that i just did to you....Until the next time. " He smell her and sneers :

" You smell Dog and Sex...It's good on you." Then he look at Reek and order more seriously :

" And _you_ ,you will stay right here until i come back " Reek stay quiet and doesn't even move. Ramsay change his clothe and keep to watch Reek.Mostly his eyes.These aqua eyes must look only his own eyes.Sea and ice blue are just the perfect match.

Ramsay open the door and don't have time to say anything when the shaking guard told him that his father want to see him.Really quickly,Ramsay's fake jovial smile,but so sadistic fade away and the guard go away fastly frearing this death.On Ramsay's way,he see Walda,she is not the kind to miss it,and politely smile to her,kissing on her cheek :

" Mother." Always this voice so enthusiastic and this smile....Walda seems as usual charmed by her stepson but she feel like a chill through all her body from the moment he kissed her.She feel like in danger and goes prudently to her room.

Roose hear these lound and fast step.Well...He is not dead.Sure he's not.

" Father,you need me ? " So serious.But Roose get up and softly reveal, appalled :

" You really think that i wanted to join me about tomorrow ? You wasn't even there when we just doing everything possible for the battle ! "

" And you really think that you need of these subortinates who just...Stay here,and listen to you.No more." Reply Ramsay playing slowly with his fingers like he was just flaying. " Except..maybe..Locke.He would slice so muchs hands." He show his sharp theeth and Roose just stare and his son..Mostly his glowing eyes.

He realized that Ramsay began to taker over him.

" What did you did in your chamber. " He ask roughtly.No..In fact To Roose,It was not a question.

Ramsay raise his eyebrow enigmatic:

" You couldn't have play a role in there Father." His father take a deep breath closing his eyes and come to Ramsay :

" I need you to be sane Ramsay.We must to keep Winterfell,you're gonna to be married with Sansa Stark and surely one day..Fight Jon snow if he try to taking back his elders lands. " Until Now Ramsay didn't say anything, and now Roos knew he's gonna really discovers his achill heel : And i really needed Theon.Not this crea..

" _**Reek is mine**_." And that's is.He woke the beast.

" You are a Bolton now.And you promised to me i would be proud of you.Maybe it was just a way to be really accepted as a family member." He see at last his son,perturbed.

" Are you offenced by my attitude about our house ? " Roose know that Ramsay don't even feel any regret from his behavior.But he need to see it.Humanly :

" As Lord Bolton yes.But as Father..I'm angry and peined." After these last world Rosse leave Ramsay alone in the big room.

Roose enter in his chamber and see Walda seated on their bed waiting for him with a little smile.But her eyes show some concern.For her husband that she learned to love.

" Walda..." He come closer to her and her smileis bigger for give him comfort.Appease Rosse Bolton.It must be really important.

" Are you worried about tomorrow ? " She ask him touching his hand.Roose is not fool of course.His wife know what is really goin on.

" Did he said something to you ? or just some harmful glare ?..."

" No...No at all,he was always very smiling and polite..But after that..Yes i felt like something really strange..But i think he give this sensation to everyone..I mean..Not really.."

" You are not mistaken Walda..Everyone yes.Until tonight..I was just angry to him.Annoyed..Frustrated.." Long silence descended,where only the fire place and the wind are heard." For a while i was proud of him.Proud he became a Bolton.My only son." " For now i hope " Think Roose.

Walda loose her smile to see her husband so confused.

" I know that he did all these things just because he really enjoy it..But there is another thing.His mental.His mind is totally deranged.."

Ramsay stay alone for hours,in the dinner room,in the darkness when the fireplace died.His jaws clamp and his eyes are empty.

 


	2. Baby Ramsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet night between Ramsay and Reek...And a mother with her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the chapter 2 i really hope you will like it,i'll used all my strengh to write it ^^
> 
> Ost to listen here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ugvt-sKcqs

It was late in the cold night when Ramsay enter in his chamber where only candles light the place.He see instantly Reek seated waiting for him like promised,but he began to stand slowly.Ramsay,closing the door,give a little smile,open but bitter :

" I didn't tell you to leaving your seat Reek." His tone is monotone lifeless weirdly.He see Reek keeping going to look at him with his eyes full of sadness,light up by candles...And tears.

" Are you cry ? " Ask Ramsay ironic coming closer slowly to him.The admosphere can be tense and relaxing in the same time.Reek low his head and immediately,Ramsay order to him,gently :

" Look at me." He touch his chin and raise his head " Don't ever drop your eyes on me ." On these last words,Ramsay stare at intensely his most precious thing and realize that Reek do the same thing :

" Do you have someting to tell me ? "His voice stay calm,relaxed,serious.And for once Reek tell right now the truth :

" I can feel you sad my lord." Ramsay take a breath and whipers going to his night table :

" I'm just tired. " He pour himself a glass of wine and Reek is amazed that Ramsay didn't order him to serve him.

" Do..You want i leave you alone ? "

" No." Answer sharply Ramsay watching again Reek with his ice eyes. " You stay with me "

The only thing he want right now is to be with the only thing that won't ever judge him...The only being who do whatever he want instantly.Only Reek was created for that.and curiosly..He was created to calm his pulsions...Now.At the beginnong obviously,Ramsay enjoyed to create Reek and kill Theon only by flay and torture.And just by this thought he keep to feel enjoyement.But this night...He need Reek for others reasons.He drink his glass of wine slowly,loundly,enjoy the taste,and comtaplate his being.Time seems to stop.Reek stare at Ramsay and the world cease to exist for them.Everything is..Dead.Time is no more.

" You are very tired my Lord." Ramsay come closer very softly almost touching his face.And for once,Reek doesn't shake.Ramsay see clearly in Reek :

" You want to tell me something .What is it ? "

" Your eyes." Answer kindly Reek. " I can see everything my lord." He try to not close his own eyes.They are completly hypnotized by Ramsay's blue winter eyes.

" What do you mean _" Everything " ?_ Ask sharply his master.

" Your spirit...Your mind..Your thoughts...Your soul."

Ramsay then give this smile when it's a wonder if his reaction is real or not :

" So..Now that we play a game..What i see in you beside to be my stinking thing..is how much you are fragile,i can just...Flay a another finger right now..And you could die." " But ! What i would become without you Reek." He touch gently Reek's face like he did to Mont Callin. " As much you are used , you are irreplaceable."

These words destroy a soul...mostly when a monster say it with such gentleness.Again,Ramsay want to play with his Reek but in a softly way.Just play with his mind. _"Don't ever come back Theon Greyjoy._ " is the secret name of this game.And god Ramsay love this game.He love when Reek look at him with supplice.He love when Reek show how much he is nothing without him.Oh yes he love that.  
Ramsay finish to drink his glass of wine,his gaze now more cold and come to his bed.He doesn't want Myranda.He doesn't want her flesh even if he like it.More than he can imagine.And all at once,Reek speak like a human being.He say all he can see within his master :

" You are a monster.." it's not a insult.It's the true.Tears began to drop on his cheeks in the same time he talking and Ramsay let him to keep going.He feel more and more tired :

" But like all others humans on this earth..You were a baby." And Ramsay burst :

" Obviously.Otherwise i would not be here ". Again, he stare at Reek :

" _Come here_." He need his precious toy to be more peaceful this night.He need that Reek and him can be just one and same person...Ocean and Ice.

Reek come closer to the bed and say softly :

" You were a baby.."

 _A woman hold her baby who doesn't stop to crying.She is alone since his birth..Her little baby..Her little boy keep to agitate while he was in this world since some weeks...She feel so alone.How she can raise him,she is just a peasant...She doesn't have enought to feed her son._  
_This is the night and it's so cold.She is near to the little fireplace trying to calm down her child.He cry again and again dispite she gave him all the milk left.But nothing for her...She won't hold much longueur.But she want him to live.She knows that soon or later,they will be separated.No way that he died,starved.She would be readu to bring her baby to him...This man who raped her.But he is a lord.Oh god..Born from a rape.But the little one is here now,alive and beautiful.He has her mouth.She loves him.But he doesn't have her eyes.they are blue and each time she see them..She see this man.But her baby's eyes are icy blue..She feel like Winter enter deep inside her body when she look at them.She see sea ice.White and blue..._

_" Ramsay please stop to cry...Mom is so tired..i even delirious on you...I know i don't give you enough..And i must to abandon you...I have to my baby...But god i want you to stay with me..What i'm gonna become without you ? " And still he just cried.Like he ignored her.His cries looks like demand.Her little baby seems aleady to know what he want.He doesn't suffer.He is angry.So small and already so fearsome.Her son.But also this cruel lord is his father.What if her boy can totally be like his creator ?....A monster loving only red color...She can't hold anymore and cry,holding Ramsay against her.She then whisper to her little one,a lullaby.To calm him down.He can be calm and sweet.She has hope._

_" I was a little boy_  
_This world seems so amazing and beautiful_  
_All mothers sing this lulabby to their child_  
_A sweet lullaby warming each cold heart_  
_Saving one life,like a mother wanting to be with her baby_  
_A lullaby between a mother and her son where they can be free_  
_Free in a perfect place for the child,more than this earth.._  
_A place where time stop,where the child will be happy in his heaven_  
_This angel must be happy_  
_I pray the gods that you find your heaven..."_

_Mother's thought for her baby.Ramsay fell totally asleep.After all he need to sleep like any baby.She's sleeping also and say softy with a little smile :_

_" Baby Ramsay.."_

 

Reek think about this..It was like that ?..He doesn't know but can feel it and Ramsay doesn't have any memomies about his mother.Like he said,she died and now he has his life in Winterfell.

The monster and his precious creature just keep to staring each others :

" The lullaby is not over to me." Reveal Ramsay,bitter.Oh he does have some memories..Just this song.He hate that.He close his eyes taking a deep breath mumbling :

" It will have a ending.Mine." Reek doesn't say anything watching intensely his m.. _Ramsay_.

" You stay here Reek..With me." This is his last words before he fall totally asleep.Reek can't prevent himself to watch his face so relaxed.He can really imagine him like a baby.He realize suddenly what he is.. _"Reek_ " and shake laying down on the wooded floor.He belong to Ramsay.That's all.

" I'll stay....Where i would be without you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my sweet readers,enjoy it again and again until the next chapter <3 bless you to read this new ( looooong )story !

**Author's Note:**

> I love you my readers.
> 
> Sure the lyrics are inspired by Alice's theme..but with Ramsay's version :)  
> For the second music the scene is with the beginning of the the ost ^^
> 
> please let me review,kudis it's really important to me.I'll try to work for the second chapter tomorrow if you have questions,ask them ^^


End file.
